The Adventures Of Alexis and Mason
by Writerinme
Summary: I've decided to make a series of one shots of the kids from my Cookie Jar Story. Laurels daughter and Olicity's Son
1. Cookie Jar

I don't own any of the characters

"Oliver are you sure about this?" Felicity asked hovering around Oliver nervously.

"Felicity I think I can handle taking care of two kids alone" He said bouncing his son Mason on his back.

Mason letting out a giggle caused them to smile.

He's blonde hair was a bit to long for Felicity liking going over his eyes but he refused to get it cut. He was wearing a superman t-shirt with a plaid shirt on top with three quarter pants and a pair of sneakers the lit up at the bottom when he ran.

"I don't know i'm a bit nervous about leaving my niece alone with you" Sara said from the doorway standing next to Thea, as the pair looked on amused.

"Its for a couple of hours I can handle it" He said glaring at them.

"Where's Laurel?" Felicity said grabbing her purse from the lounge room.

"Right here sorry Little Lexis wanted to dress herself this morning" Laurel said setting her three year old daughter down.

Her brown hair was down with a red headband and she was wearing a cute little white Minnie mouse top and jeans and a red sneaker on her left foot and green sneaker on her right foot.

"Do you like what i'm wearing aunt Sara" the little girl said running up to Sara and hugging her leg.

"You look very pretty" Sara said picking her up and placed her on her hip.

"Daddy can we play wrestling and climb trees" four year old Mason Queen asked his father.

"Absolutely not!" Felicity spoke up as Oliver opened his mouth to speak but seeing the look on her face decided against saying anything.

"Wise choice brother you were never gone win that conversation" Thea said and the other two nodded there heads.

"Aww mum come on Lexis want to play with my toys" Mason said wriggling from his dads embrace and running to where Sara set down her niece.

"Ok" she said and they ran off into the playroom.

"Ok were going ,Mason had breakfast an hour ago so he probably will want a snack in an hour. There's some fruit in the fridge already cut up. And he's been asking for cookies all morning that I have said that he cant have so don't you dare go behind my back give it to him" She said.

Oliver put his hand up in defense as the girls all laughed knowing what a push over Oliver could be when it came to there son.

"Lexis has also eaten already so she can eat with Mason as well please make sure she doesn't play in the mud she seems to be in a phase of making all her clothes go brown and Oliver please make sure to keep my daughter alive for the next couple of hours" Laurel smiling at Oliver and patting his shoulder.

"You're ok with me keeping your city safe but not your daughter? Really Laurel" Oliver said shaking his head as she smirked at him.

"Oliver she literally is my whole world and you have never babysat your own son by yourself forgive me for worrying" Laurel said unforgivingly.

"Yeah and your lucky that her husband is out of town and doesn't know about this" Thea said.

"Don't you girls have a spa appointment to go to" He said pushing them toward the front door.

He gave Felicity a quick kiss and closed the front door after them.

"Finally thought they would never leave" he mumbled leaning against the door.

He decided to go check on the kids and found them playing with masons superheroes figurines. It seemed Batman and wonder women were in a heated battle.

He went into his study and decided to go over some QC reports

It was sometime later when he realized it was quiet too quiet. He looked at his watch noticing that he had been working for an hour.

"Mason! Alexis! do you want to have a snack now?" He said heading into the playroom noticing that the two weren't in there.

He went into the living room and looked out the window into the backyard still not seeing them.

He was starting to panic as he ran into the living room still not finding them

He finally found them in the kitchen.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of him.

There they were sitting on the floor , a knocked over chair beside them was his son and Laurels daughter eating cookies and covered in flour.

The cookie jar was open sitting in between Masons leg , a cookie in each of his hand while Alexis had leaned into the jar to make it one in each of her little hands.

They had chocolate smeared on there faces and they had crumbs on there clothes and Oliver winced as he noticed the mess on the floor.

" How did Flour get everywhere?" He asked making the two children jump and look up at him there blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Daddy!" Mason said looking at his father then his hand then back at his father and in his three year old mind decided his best option was to drop the cookies in his hand on the floor.

"Mason your mother said you couldn't have cookies today didn't she and i'm pretty sure your mummy did too Alexis." Oliver said lowering himself to there level.

"She did Uncle Oliver i'm sowwy" Alexis said getting up and walking over to hug Oliver.

Oliver hid his smile realizing that Alexis was trying to use his soft spot for her against him.

She was a smart little girl using her cuteness to her advantage.

"Sorry's not going to make mummy happy Alexis how did you get flour on the floor or the cookies for that matter?" He asked.

"Well me and Alexis put the chair near there" Mason started pointing to the kitchen counter.

"And I held the chair and Alexis climbed up but she couldn't reach the cookie jar and she hit the flour jar and it went everywhere" He said spreading his arms and his eyes went wide reminding Oliver of Felicity.

There was no way anyone could mistake that Mason wasn't Felicity son.

"And then i got the cookie jar and gave it to mason and then the chair felled" Alexis said and Mason nodded very enthusiastically his agreement.

"Oliver what happened?" a voice he really didn't want to hear behind him.

He put on his best smile and turned around.

Laurel and Felicity had shocked looks on there faces as they took in the damage to the room and there children. While Thea and Sara where behind them not bothering to hide there amusement.

"I swear I only left them for a couple of minutes and they snuck into here and got the cookies " Oliver started to explain to his wife.

"Na uh Daddy you were gone for a long time" Mason said from behind his fathers leg where he was trying to hide from his mother.  
"Thanks for that son" Oliver said shaking his head at his traitorous son.

"Ok you mister are getting a nice bath and we will be talking about yours and daddies punishment" Felicity said taking her sons hand and giving her husband a glare.

"Come on baby lets get you home and cleaned up then aunt Sara can cook us some of her famous mac and cheese. Then we can talk about what we going to do about you being naughty" Laurel said picking up her daughter and fixing her head band.

"I'm sorry mummy" Alexis said giving her mum her best puppy eyes. Laurel shook her head a smile on her face.

"Oh I love this kid" Thea said laughing.

"That only works on daddy sweetie" Sara said running her fingers through the little girls hair.

" Ok well I'll head out with you guys Roy's waiting for me" Thea said she turned to her brother.

"Good luck with your wifey Ollie your going to need it"

They left laughing and Oliver could hear Laurel stating about never letting him babysitting again.

He turned around and looked at the mess and sighed as he start to clean.

He was never babysitting again.


	2. Swimming

I don't know character

Alexis was on a mission as she opened her drawn and found her favorite swimsuit.

She headed to the kitchen.

"Momma can I wear this?" Alexis asked her mother walking into the kitchen where Laurel was sitting at the kitchen table with her husband James drinking coffee. Alexis had with her , her favourite yellow two piece swimsuit that had white polka dots on them.

"Baby we're not going swimming today it's a bit cold for that" Laurel said picking up her daughter and placing her in her lap.

"But I want to" Alexis said looking up at her mother , her blue eyes trying to do the best to make her mother cave with her best pout.

"Oh if only she new how that doesnt work on you" James said taking his daughter of Laurel and blowing rasberry into her stomach causing her to giggle.

"Why do you want to go swimming for monkey" He asked her setting her down and moving hair away from her eyes.

"I like swimming" she said causing her parents to laugh.

"So do i but not when its cold" He said to her.

"Why dont you go play with the toy Aunt Felicity got you " Laurel said.

"Ok" ALexis said and James put her down and she ran of into her room.

"She is so your daughter" they said turning to each other.

They burst out laughing.

They decided to to do some of the work they brought home with them.

Laurel on a case that she was working on and James on marking papers for his students.

"Oh this is not good" James suddenly spoke up.

Laurel looked up at him confused.

"What one of your students?"She asked

"No our daughter has been awfully quiet" He siad getting up and holding out his hand to Laurel.

They headed out to their daughters room and noticed she wasnt there.

"Do you hear that. is that water running?" Laurel said both thereeye widened and they ran into the bathroom.

The floor was flooded with water and there daughter was standing with her little bucket trying to get the water back into the bathtub that was overflowing.

"Oh my god " Laurel said quickly rushing to turn of the tap and unplug the bathtub.

"Oh you are in so much trouble" Jason said picking up his daughter and setting her in the hallway.

"You said i couldnt go swimming so i wanted to swim in the bathtub" Alexis said crossing her arms and giving her father a stubborn look.

"So you filled the bathtub with no adult around" Laurel asked using a towel to start drying the floor and giving her daughter a look.

"Yes" Alexis said in a small voice. "I just wanted to go swimming"

Her shoulders dropped and she had such a sad look on her face that it broke her parents heart.

"How about tomorrow we go to an inside swimming center?" Jason said picking her up.

She buried her head into the her fathers shoulder.

"Yeah daddy" she said quietly.

"Ok how about you help and mummy and daddy clean this up" he said brushing his lips against her forehead.

She nodded and they started to get to work cleaning the bathroom

"


	3. Danger

Not beta'd

"I remember Aunt Thea! "He said quietly looking scared as the sound of danger seemed to be coming closer to them.

"I need you to take Alexis with you and not to come out of the room until we tell you ok or if your mummy and daddy or Alexis's mummy and daddy come for you ok?" Thea said and she quickly pushed Mason into the hallway and closed the door.

Mason looked at the door scared as he heard his aunt in pain and his uncle Roy scream.

You have to be Brave Mason he thought to himself as he ran into his parents office were Alexis was sitting in a corner with her teddy huddled up.

"Come on Alexis!" he said grabbing her hand and started to run to his parents room.

Mason squatted down as far back as he could into his parents wardrobe looking for the button.

"Mason what are you doing?" Alexis asked following looking really scared.

"Aunt Thea said to come to mummy and daddies room and go into the wardrobe and press the red button and mummy and daddy will be here. I found it!". he said excitedly and pressed it with exuberance.

Both Mason and Alexis stepped back as they heard the mechanics behind the wall turn. A panel opened up to reveal a door which Mason swung open and walked into a room.

The room was the cause of many arguments between Oliver and Felicity when they were building their home. Oliver believing that it was necessary for his family and Felicity thinking her husband was being overprotective but he had one the argument.

The room was half electronics with the best computers and equipment to appease Felicity and the other half was set up with beds , a mini kitchen and bathroom just in case.

Mason walked up to the computer and looked for the Skype icon that he sees hiss Mummy use when his Daddy's away for work.

He found it and used the mouse and clicked it open and tried to find his mummy or daddies number but he couldtn read it.

He looked at the screen in disappear as fear started to creep in and tears started to form.

He looked at Alexis who was crying silently and held her hand as he to started crying.

It was a couple minutes later when the tears turned into sniffles that Mason decided to head back to the computer.

He crawled up onto the chair and sat on his knees and decided to try any of the names and hope it was someone he knew.

"Alexis! Mason!" Sara face appeared looking at them surprised.

"Aunt Sara!" Alexis yelled and ran to stand beside Mason.

"Where are you guys? Aren't you meant to be with Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy?" Sara asked.

"Aunt Sara there are bad guys here and Aunt Thea told me to come into mummy and daddies wardrobe." Mason said.

"Ok I need you to stay there until we get there ok" Sara said and she ended the call.

The kids did as the were told and sat on one of the beds waiting for one of the Adults in their lives came.

Thirty minutes later the door to the room opened and Sara entered.

The kids quickly scrambled to their feet and ran into her arms.

She hugged them both and quickly checking to make sure they were ok.

"Aunt Sara your hurt!" Alexis said running her finger on a cut under her left eye.

"Its just a cut i'm ok lets go outside" She carried them both to the living were their parents were being interviewed by the police.

"Mummy! Daddy!" The quickly squirmed out of Sara arms and ran to their parents.

"Are you ok?" Felicity asked as she quickly looked over her son as Laurel did the same with her daughter.

"I'm ok mummy are Uncle Roy and aunt Thea ok?" He asked.

"They've got a couple of booboos but they will be ok" Felicity said and hugged him tightly.

"Mummy?" Alexis said.

"Yeah baby?" Laurel asked.

"Can we go home now?" She asked.

"Yeah lets go baby"


End file.
